Sailor Moon Crowned Queen
by PinkAngel
Summary: Sailor Moon and Darrien are finnaly getting married!!!!! please read a review!! ^_^


Sailor Moon Crowned Queen FireGoddess  
  
One day on the moon kingdom a girl about the age of nine-teen was getting all dressed up. she had long blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She was dressed in a long white dress her name was Serena she was beautiful in every way. Sereana looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head at her reflection. " I wonder if I'll be a good Queen once I'm crowned 'Neo Queen Serenity." she wondered. She started to cry when Prince Darrian walked in the room. He was a tall man whith dark hair and blue eyes as well. "What's wrong Sereana??" Darrian asked. "I don't know if i'll be a good enough Queen of the Moon Kingdom.." She sobbed. He set his hands on her shoulders.   
"don't worry you'll be fine." he said. Darrian leaned over and kissed her on the cheak. She smiled and looked into his eyes. "I know I can now." she replied. Darrian walked out of the room. Serena got ready to leave the room when she heard music and had to hurry up...  
  
The doors opened, the doves flew with white lace in their mouths, and confetti was flying already. after about a minute or so the doves cleared to reveal the beautiful Princess Serenity! She started to walk down the rows of chairs Sereana heard the music "Moon Legend" playing for her wedding. Yes it was real she was finnaly getting married to Darrian whom she knew that she was destined to marry for a long time. When she reached the end of the room they started the whole wedding thing. They had both decided to say there own vows. "Darrian, I will love you no matter what. You are the sun, moon, earth, and sky all in one great person that is you Darrian and, I love you with all my heart."Sereana vowed. "Sereana, I will be faithful to the end. I will love you forever."Darrian vowed.   
"You may now kiss the bride." the preist said. As they reached for eachother they looked deep into eachothers eyes, and sighed. Sereana and Darrian embraced and kissed eachother. "For the first time in history I present to you all King Darrian and Queen Serenity!" the preist exclaimed. Everyone cheared Mina and Lita laughed and Ami and Rei cried. Sereana and Darrian both nealt down at the Altar to be crowned king and queen of the Moon Kingdom. Luna and Artemis (as people) were standing at the altar with crowns. "Darrian I hearby crown you king of the Moon Kingdom!!" Artemis exclaimed as he crowned Darrian. "I hearby crown you queen of the Moon Kingdom because you have proven yourself worthy of the crown by marrying Prince Darrian." Luna said while placing a crown on Sereana's head. "We now present to you your new king and queen!" Luna and Artemis exclaimed. Sereana and Darrian Smiled at their entire kingdom.   
  
Artemis fliped a switch and the wall turned around into the most beautiful thrones you've ever seen with red velvet pillows on them. The Inner Senshi came out again from another room dressed in their Sailor uniforms. They all began to serve food to their new king and queen. Venus had chocolate cake, Mercury with fruit, Mars had rice balls, and Jupiter had a tray full of chocolate covered strawberrys. The outer senshi came out in long dresses and lace ribbons. They were all dressed in the colors of their sailor scout uniforms. They started to dance for the king and queen. Sereana was piging out and Darrian was eatting a little bit but, watching at the same time. "Oh Darrian this is the best day of my life." Sereana said. "I know it's the best day of mine too!!" He said. he kissed her and whispered in her ear "I love you." She smiled and whispered back "I love you too!!" he smiled and brought his attention back to the dance. Neptune was the best at it. Uranus was not good at all but, you could tell that she was trying her hardest to be a good dancer. Pluto and Saturn weren't bad but not perfect... Sereana smiled she was proud of the Sailor Scouts and, knew that they would fight for her even if it ment the death of themslef. When the dance stopped they went to eat dinner. "Oh wow even the dinner is really good tonight!" Sereana exclaimed. After dinner was the ball. Some beautful music started to play so Darrian grabbed Serena. "What are you doing?? I can't dance that well..." Sereana said. Darrina just kept going. "Don't worry about anything I've got it all under control." Darrian said. as the song faded into a slow dance of "My Only Love." "Sereana this is our song!!" Darrian exclaimed. Serena sighed and smiled. they danced for a while. When the song was over they both looked at the moon together. When the clock struck midnight they kissed, said good-bye to all the guests and went to there room. Serena and Darrian are finally married...I wonder what is in the near future...   
  
  



End file.
